


Strawberry Cream Cake

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Even with the struggles around them, Erza and Lucy are in love and that makes life even sweeter.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Strawberry Cream Cake

They never wanted a white picket fence with a rose garden. All they wanted was a small cozy home and the comfort of being alone together. Were Erza and Lucy asking too much? It wasn't like they wanted the world on a silver platter. 

Their first date was in a small coffee shop with a bakery next to it that served the best strawberry cream cake in all the land. Erza loved the sweet treat and with time Lucy became a fan of the cafe. The two women dreamed of running their own little bakery too one day, Erza making fresh cakes and breads all day, Lucy whipping up a drinks selection that would make any caffiene connisseur cry. 

But that dream would have to wait. Bills and reality had to take priority. And right now they were both pulling whatever work they could find to bring in enough to get by. It might not have been much, but with each other they'd get through it. Even after the bills were paid and all they had was barely enough for food. Even when the landlord knocked, threatening eviction again. Even when things like phone access and electricity seemed a luxury for them, they still had each other and still made it work. 

Pinching and scraping every penny they could, years down the road, that dream came true. And Lucy and Erza had never been happier to have each other and just enough to get by comfortably. They made it a point to have coffee dates every weekend that they had enough left over change to treat themselves to one thing. Being regulars at the cafe, the waitress, Mira knew the two were in love and did everything she could to help out when she heard about their troubles, even offering jobs to both of them. 

Rose gardens and white picket fences weren't meant for them, but having each other's support all the way made it all as sweet as a slice of strawberry cream cake.


End file.
